The objective of this project is to gain insight into the physiologic processes underlying normal and abnormal pubertal progression. Principal areas of investigation include the mechanisms of adrenarche, the temporal changes in hypothalamic function with respect to gonadotropin regulation, the behavioral changes associated with normal and abnormal pubertal development, the treatment of idiopathic true precocious puberty with an analog of luteinizing hormone releasing hormone, the development of luteinizing hormone releasing hormone agonists that can be administered by an intranasal route, the optimization of treatment of congenital adrenal hyperplasia, the treatment of the McCune-Albright syndrome with an aromatase inhibitor, and the treatment of familial male isosexual precocious puberty with an antiandrogen.